The Promise
by Daydreamer525
Summary: This takes place after Todd leaves town in the online version. Complete short story.


He awoke slowly unwilling to open his eyes lest the last few weeks turn out to be a dream. He felt her in his arms, one arm flung across his chest and her head on his chest and he smiled. It was real and she was here. He thought about staying like this enjoying the feel of her, the smell of her, but she began to stir and he opened his eyes.  
She smiled up at him, sleep still in her eyes but happy. Happier than he had seen her since she was standing in that nearly empty ballroom with gold balloons falling around her. "Morning Mrs Manning", he smiled almost whispering the word. Afraid if anyone else heard the balloon would pop and she'd be gone again.  
Blair chuckled a little. Seeing the joy and fear simultaneously shining out of his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Todd. I love you. Only you. Forever and always."  
He kissed her with all the passion that he felt and she returned the kiss in equal measure then pulled back and kissed him quickly, playfully on the nose and jumped out of bed.  
Todd was about to follow her when he finally looked at his surroundings. They were in the Penthouse, in their old bedroom. "Blair, when did we get the penthouse back?"  
She peeked her head around the corner, mouth full of toothpaste and looked at him curiously. She pulled her head back and spit out the toothpaste, "You didn't like being at Dorian's so we moved back here. Are you still asleep?" She smiled, humor still in her voice.  
"Little groggy I guess", he replied as the door was suddenly flung open and Starr flew in with all of her enthusiasm focused on something. Little Jack followed behind her. "Daddy!" she squealed. "Remember, you promised to take me to  
Reptile Round Up today!."  
"Rebi ronub", Jack mimicked as best he could.  
Todd sat speechless as Starr helped her baby brother up on the bed and he flung himself into his father's arms. Todd's eyes welled up as he wrapped his arms around the little boy who he could swear had just yesterday been a teenager who hated his guts. Starr followed her brother up and squeezed her way between father and son. "You remember, don't you?" Starr queried, as she cuddled up in Todd's arms.  
"Ummm, yeah sure, Shorty." Todd responded, head still whirling in confusion.  
Blair appeared out of the bathroom and hopped onto the bed with them, pulling Jack onto her lap. "Didn't you say you had something else you had to take care of today?" Blair asked him.  
Todd looked around at his family, his beautiful wife and children. His head began to hurt and his mind kept telling him that this was wrong. Jack wasn't this toddler, he was a teenager, full of angst and hatred for his father. Starr wasn't this little girl who was so full of energy that she was now bouncing up and down on the bed. She was a young woman and mother who had lost her child and had suffered more than anyone should have to in a lifetime.  
The pain in his head intensified as he took them in, heart so full he thought it might burst. Todd beamed at Blair, "No, nothing more important than spending the day with my kids." He didn't care that it was wrong. He was going with it.  
The pain continued to get worse, but he didn't care. Maybe God was giving him a second chance. A chance to live the years he lost and get them right. Wouldn't that be a hoot? God doing a favor for Todd Manning. Not likely, but still he would take it whatever it was.  
The pain had become so intense that the light in the room hurt his eyes and was causing them to close. Somehow he knew that if he closed his eyes it would all be over, that other life, existence, would come back.  
"Todd? What's wrong?" Blair's voice was full of concern. Todd, looked at her and smiled. The one thing that was true in both worlds was Blair. She still loved him, and wherever he was he would make it right. He would fix things so that they could be happy.  
"Blair? I'm sorry for everything I've done to ruin our happiness. I promise, I will never lie to you again. No matter how hard the truth."  
"What brought this on?" She asked him.  
"Nothing." He smiled. "Hey guys, Daddy has a headache. Do you think, before we go to Reptile Round Up, that we could all just lie here on the bed with Mommy and be quiet for a few minutes?"  
Todd lay his head gently in Blair's lap. Starr cuddled up next to him and Jack followed suit, laying his head on Blair's knee and looking at his father with his big little boy eyes.  
Todd turned his head and looked up at Blair, seeing her love for him in her eyes as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed the top of Starr's head and reached across her to take Jack's hand in his. "I love you all so much." He whispered, and closed his eyes.

Todd Manning awoke again to the sharp pain in his head. He groaned, eyes still closed, and reached his hand up to feel a large lump. He groaned again and wished he could will himself back into the dream world.  
"It's about time you woke up." He looked up to see who the voice came from and wasn't surprised to see that it came from his brother, Victor Lord Jr. "They brought you in last night, unconscious and I was beginning to think you might die before you woke up."  
Todd didn't respond to his brother, but closed his eyes. "I promise you Blair". He thought, "I'm going to fix this and bring our family back together. No matter what it takes. I'm coming home."


End file.
